Psylocke
Psylocke is a playable character in Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 and Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3. Character History Elizabeth Braddock was born in England on December 8th, 1986 and was raised in the small town of Maldon, Essex. Betsy was Sir James Braddock's second child and she, her twin brother Brian, and elder brother Jamie had a very privileged life. By the time she entered college, Betsy had become a charter pilot. After she and Jamie were taken hostage by the Red Skull's agents and freed by Captain America and Captain Britain, Betsy learned the latter was her brother Brian. At this time Betsy began to develop precognitive powers. She dyed her hair purple and took up modeling. At the age of twenty-one, her psychic powers fully manifested, which grew to include telepathy. Agent Matthew recruited Betsy into S.T.R.I.K.E.'s Psi Division, and she became fellow psi Tom Lennox's lover. As she had inherited membership to the Hellfire Club from her father, Betsy was sent to infiltrate it but was warned off by Tessa for her own protection. She also met future boyfriend Warren Worthington for the first time during one of the Hellfire Club parties ''Marvel: Ultimate Alliance: Story'' In the game, she was still a member of the X-Men but was not apart of the Ultimate Alliance. She along with her teammates and other heroes attempted to fight an Odin powered Doctor Doom. Despite her best efforts, Psylocke was easily defeated by the god-powered villain, and she was corrupted with Doctor Doom's powers. Transformed into the new "Dark Psylocke", Betty Braddock became fanatically loyal to her new master and aided her fellow dark X-Men in attacking the Ultimate Alliance when Uatu the Watcher sent them back to Earth. Once again, Braddock was defeated in combat, but this time she was freed of Doctor Doom's control. Psylocke appeared in as a dark version of herself. She was a boss in Castle Doom along with Dark Cyclops. After his defeat, she returned to her normal self along with Cyclops and Colossus. Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2: Story One year later, Psylocke joined with Nick Fury's secret Strike Force into Latveria, where she helped infiltrate Lucia von Barda's castle as a member of Bravo Team. After a cyborg von Bardas attacked New York and the actions of the Strike Team were revealed; Braddock continued to work alongside the Ultimate Alliance until the Superhuman Registration Act was passed and split the team down the middle. Psylocke would later help the rejoined Alliance battle the Nanite Fold. Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2: Stats *'Available': As a DLC (downloadable content) on the X-BOX 360 and PS3 versions or as a playable character on the Wii, PSP, and PS2. *'Flying?': No, but she does have a Triple Jump. ;Heroic deeds *Unknown Pyslocke is a very adept person; she is a mix between most of the other female characters. Pyslocke's a very unusual character, for one she can make her own weapons and attack with ferocious might in melee, and she can also become invisible. Psylocke's Cerebral Bolt is much like Jean Grey's Mental Burst, which shoots a small but deadly bolt. Psylocke's Drill Bit is a mirror of Songbird's Thunderous Lariat. Another attack is her Butterfly Swarm which is similar to Ms. Marvel's Photon Burst, but it seeks out enemies like Jean's Mental Burst. The biggest shock is that she can be invisible, Psylocke actually hides from the brain that's processing her! She is also a telekinetic, meaning she has one last-resort attack if she has no energy for powers. Powers Only in the PS3 and X-BOX 360 versions. Katana Lunge Rolls forward to skewer foes with a psychic blade. Butterfly Kick Unleashes an acrobatic string of powerful kicks Psionic Bolts. Stuns foes with mental bolts. Overcomes foes' mental resistance Triple Strike Hits foes with a series of painful sword slashes. PS2, PSP and Wii Versions Cerebral Bolt Shoots a small, butterfly-shaped projectile at enemies. Psi Blade Psylocke creates her trademark telepathic knife and uses it for melee attacks. Evolves into the psychic katana at higher levels. Using this power allows her to use her strong knockback attack, unlike other telepaths. Mental Shroud Surrounds herself in shadow, hiding her from enemies minds. Raises chance of critical attacks while in use (toggle). Butterfly Swarm Creates a group of psychic butterflies that home in on enemies. Creates more butterflies at higher levels. Abilities Only in the PS3 and X-BOX 360 versions. Shadow Technique Raises chance to evade incoming attacks. Psi-Energy Infusion Adds psi-energy damage to melee attacks. Psionic Mastery Raises damage for all power attacks. Uncanny X-man Raises fusion damage. Precision Blades Raises chance of inflicting critical hits. DeathBlow Raises damage for critical attacks. PS2, PSP and Wii Versions Mental Immunity Immunity to all mind controlling effects and mental damage. Triple Jump Uses reflexes to jump an additional time in the air. Telekinesis Lifts both enemies and objects using mental power. Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3 Psylocke returns as a playable character in the third installment of the series. In this she is a member of the X-Men and X-Force. Trivia * Psylocke is oddly enough very similar to Phoenix in the MUA series in terms of appearances. ** In Marvel Ultimate Alliance both appeared corrupted as Boss Fights ** In Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2 both appeared as playable characters, with Jean being part of the base roster while Psylocke was DLC. ** In Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3 both appeared as playable characters, albeit swapped from their previous role. Psylocke is part of the base game, while Phoenix is DLC. =Gallery= MUA2 Wii Psylocke.png|Psylocke from Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2 Wii Version. Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:X-Men members Category:Characters from Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 Category:Characters from Marvel: Ultimate Alliance Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mutants Category:Humans Category:DLC Category:Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3 Category:Characters from Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3 Category:Bravo Team